Na balkonie
by Ivetta1410
Summary: Shizune jest szczęśliwa, nie wie jednak, co przyniesie jej pewna czerwcowa noc... Krótki romansik na poprawę humoru. Pomyłkowy wpis nad fikiem... wybaczcie proszę.


Kto mi powie jak usunąć wcześniejszą wersję?

* * *

Była to wyjątkowo ciepła i pogodna czerwcowa noc. Atramentowe niebo rozjaśniał księżyc, otoczony czymś ma wzór nikłej, białej aureoli, oraz setki gwiazd, niezasłonięte dziś przez żadną chmurę. Wokół panował spokój, w powietrzu unosił się zapach róż i jaśminu, a z oddali dochodziło cykanie świerszczy i brzęczenie innych nocnych owadów.

W niektórych domach wciąż jeszcze paliły się światła, ale wąskie uliczki Konoha-Gakure, pozostawały puste, jakby całe życie w osadzie koncertowało się za zamkniętymi drzwiami, murowanych i drewnianych budowli. Jedynie wysoko, ponad dachami domostw, dało się słyszeć pełne zachwytu westchnienie nie najmłodszej już, ale i nie najstarszej kobiety, która od dłuższego czasu stała oparta o barierkę balkonu na jednym z najwyższych pięter pałacu Hokage. Jej wsparta na dłoni twarz przybrała zamyślony wyraz, ciemne oczy wbiły się w jakiś odległy punkt horyzontu... Kobieta poruszyła się nieznacznie gdy na jej ręce usiadł komar i zaczął pić jej krew. Nie przepędzała go, pozwoliła owadowi posilić się, a kiedy odleciał, natychmiast zastygła z powrotem w tej samej, co przedtem pozycji. Chciała jak najdłużej cieszyć się tą chwilą błogiego spokoju, bo nie miała pewności, kiedy takowa się powtórzy.

Nie dalej jak dwie godziny temu wróciła z pewnej, dość trudnej misji, w której to często musiała korzystać ze swoich medycznych umiejętności, celem ratowania życia swoich kompanów. Wiele razy zmuszona była odpierać ataki innych, starając się przy tym, jak na dobrego dowódcę przystało, chronić członków swojej drużyny. Bez przerwy w napięciu, ze zmysłami wytężonymi do ostateczności obserwowała i nadsłuchiwała, spodziewając się niespodziewanego i oczekując nieoczekiwanego. Nic więc dziwnego w tym, że teraz, kiedy wreszcie mogła się rozluźnić i przynajmniej na chwilę zapomnieć o kłopotach, odczuwała przeogromne wręcz zmęczenie, zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. Z tym, że nie było to takie zmęczenie, co sprawia, że człowiek niezdolny już do jakiegokolwiek działa i myślenia i po prostu pada bez czucia na łóżko, o nie. Zmęczenie, jakie odczuwała owa stojąca na balkonie kunoichi zaliczało się do zupełnie innego rodzaju. Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc przy tym nieznacznie kąciki ust. Widok uśpionego miasteczka nastrajał ją optymistycznie, sprawiał, że wszystkie obawy nikły i stopniowo zanikały, a w jej serce wlewała się swego rodzaju otucha. Westchnęła cicho. Chłodniejszy podmuch wiatru uderzył ją w twarz. Wciągnęła mocno powietrze. Wioska, chodź opuszczona przez tak wielu wspaniałych, albo przynajmniej wyróżniających się shinobi, nadal istniała i wszystko wskazywało na to, że jeszcze długo istnieć będzie. Nawet bez tych, którzy dzisiaj zginali, jej rozwój nie był zagrożony. Akademia kształciła coraz to nowe pokolenia młodych ninja, którzy już od najmłodszych widać było prawdziwą "wolę ognia", pośród cywili panował dobrobyt, gospodarka kwitła, a główne klany najwidoczniej nie zamierzały, tak jak ongiś, ingerować w sprawy polityczne... W tym kontekście nawet symboliczne nijako wygaśniecie jednego z najszlachetniejszych jej rodów, nie wydawało się niczym szczególnie niepokojącym. Co bowiem z tego, że nie tak dawno ostatni potomek tej wspaniałej niegdyś rodziny, z własnej woli opuścił ową osadę? Konoha to przerwa. Nadal będzie istnieć i szkolić kolejne pokolenia równie wspaniałych shinobi. O tak... Wioska bez wątpienia ma silną pozycję, ale co z ludźmi? Co z pokoleniem obecnych genninów? Kobieta spoglądając w dół, na spokojne, ciche uliczki starała się na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Dla wielu z nich dobrowolne odejście jednego z nich ich stanowiło rzecz iście niepojętą i straszną. Ona sama przecież bardzo dobrze pamiętała łzy w zielonych oczach pewnej różowłosej genninki, jej bezradnie zaciśnięte pieści i łamane słowa wydobywające się ze ściśniętego gardła. Jednak pamiętała też determinację w spojrzeniu pewnego, jasnowłosego dzieciaka, jego pewność siebie i błysk niebieskich oczu, kiedy zapamiętale powtarzał, że sprowadzi uciekiniera z powrotem. W sumie był to nawet dość zabawny obrazek. Obrazek, który sprawił, że kobieta zaśmiała się mimowolnie, zasiał w jej duszy pewien spokój. Ufała mu. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale naprawdę, naprawdę wierzyła w tego pyskatego, niedojrzałego dzieciaka. Zdążyła już go poznać i musiała przyznać, że jak on, wbije sobie coś do głowy, to łatwo nie odpuści. Uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli. O tak, chyba naprawdę mogła być spokojna. Wyprostowała się, teraz na barierce spoczywały tylko jej dłonie.

A jednak miała szczęście. Musiała to przyznać z całą stanowczością. Prze de wszystkim, wciąż żyła, a co ważniejsze miała po co i dla kogo istnieć. Nie była sama na tym świecie, nawet jeśli nie posiadała rodziny, ani nikogo, kto spojrzał by na nią jak na kobietę. Nie potrzebowała tego. Jej wystarczył sam fakt, że jej najukochańsza przyjaciółka i mentorka za razem, osoba, która przez długie lata, była dla niej niedoścignionym wzorem, nadal jej potrzebuje. Szczerze cieszyła się, z tego, że może stać u jej boku, że może w dalszym ciągu opiekować się nią, że może, na przykład zaprowadzić do łóżka, gdy znów przypadkiem wypije za dużo sakę, okryć kocem, gdy znużona całodzienną, papierkową robotą zaśnie skulona na swoim biurku... Delikatny cień uśmiechu znów pojawił się na jej ustach. Właściwie można chyba powiedzieć, że miała całkiem udane życie. Miała swoją ukochaną przyjaciółkę, teraz także i dom do którego mogła powracać, a ponadto zaliczała się do elitarnego grona Jounin`ów Konohy, a oraz najbardziej zaufanych osób Kage owej wioski. Świadomość tego wszystkiego napawała tą skromną, cichą istotkę pewnego rodzaju dumą, sprawiała, że jej serce wypełniało się prawdziwą radością. O tak, lubiła swoje życie. Nawet wtedy, gdy razem ze swoją sensei przemierzała kolejne wioski, zwiedzała kolejne legalne i nielegalne kasyna, zmuszona do wiecznego ukrywania się przed wierzycielami pani Tsunade. O tak, obecna Hokage nigdy nie miała zbytniego szczęścia w jakichkolwiek grach hazardowych, chociaż może należałoby raczej powiedzieć, że miała wyjątkowego pecha? Szatynka westchnęła cicho na tamto wspomnienie. Nie, tamto życie wcale nie było złe. Miało w sobie, co prawda sporą dozę niepewności, ale przecież tak naprawdę niczego nie można być do końca pewnym. A tamta niepewność miała swój specyficzny urok. Urok, który sprawiał, iż wspominała owe czasy z niemałym sentymenty, chociaż nie tęskniła za nimi zbyt mocno. Jakie by nie były, należały już do przeszłości i nie liczyły się bardziej niż zeszłoroczna zima...

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dołączyła do niej wysoka, milcząca postać, która podobnie jak ona, oparła się o barierkę i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jakiś, odległy bliżej nieokreślony punkt horyzontu...

W końcu jednak nowoprzybyły amator letnich nocy przerwał ciszę:

- Pięknie, prawda?

Drgnęła lekko na dźwięk tego głosu. Kogo, jak kogo, ale jego spodziewała się tu najmniej ze wszystkich, gdyż jak się jej zdawało, osobnik ów, nie należał do tego typu osób. Przeciwnie zawsze widziała go jako, spokojnego, ale zdecydowanego shinobi, interesującego się zbytnio nikim, ani niczym, a już na pewno nie nocną panoramą wioski. To jego wiecznie znużone spojrzenie, ta zdawało by się obojętna na wszystko mina, pozorny brak zaangażowania w wykonywane zadania no i wreszcie ta długa, wiecznie wystająca z jego ust wykałaczka. Nie, to nie możliwe, aby ktoś taki jak on się tu zjawił tylko po to, aby podziwiać krajobraz śpiącej wioski. Jednakże on tu był. Stał tuż obok zdziwionej kobiety i prawie ocierając się o jej kimono, spoglądał przed siebie.

- Tak, - zgodziła się. - jest bardzo spokojnie i... - słowo zawisło w powietrzu. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do barierki, spojrzał ukradkiem na kunoichi i chociaż ona tego nie dostrzegła, uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję - rzekł cicho, jednocześnie niby to przypadkiem dotykając jej dłoni. - Uratowałaś mi życie.

Drgnęła ponownie. Nie spodziewała się podziękowań, nie za wykonywanie swoich obowiązków medyka i lidera. Robiła przecież tylko, to musiała. Jej także przecież zależało na tym, aby wszyscy wrócili bezpiecznie do domu.

- Te igły, które mnie trafiły były zatrute, prawda?

Potwierdziła cichym mruknięciem. Nie wiedziała, naprawdę nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć, pod czas, gdy stojący przed nią shinobi spokojnie kontynuował.

- Gdyby cię tam nie było, nie miał bym szans. - nadal się uśmiechał, słyszała to w jego głosie. Uśmiechał się nawet wtedy, gdy na jedną straszną chwilę, jego myśli znów powędrowały w stronę tamtej polany, która o mały włos nie stała się dla niego polaną śmierci...

* * *

_Obraz przed jego oczami rozmywał się, las wirował. Wysokie, strzeliste sony kręciły się w kółko a towarzyszył temu straszny, ogłuszający szum w uszach. Osunął się na kolana. Patyczek, dotychczas spoczywający w jego ustach, teraz upadł na ziemię, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie chwilę później zlazła się także jego twarz. Zanim, utracił przytomność usłyszał tylko rozdzierający krzyk jednego z towarzyszy:_

_-Genmaaaaaaaa! _

_

* * *

_

- Od tego tu jestem - odparła skromnie. Już miała odejść, gdy on niespodziewanie zasnął dłoń na jej nadgarstku.

- Poczekaj, chciałbym ci lepiej podziękować, Shuzune-chan. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyciągnął ją do siebie, a następnie przycisnął swoje pozbawione dziś wykałaczki usta, do jej wąskich, bladoróżowych ust. Nie protestowała. Spokojnie, podała się temu, nie wyrywała się. Oboje byli przecież dorośli i nie robili nic złego... A po za tym, tak naprawdę zawsze go lubiła, teraz wreszcie przekonała się jak bardzo.


End file.
